Transition
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Third in a trilogy. Adam/Rocky. Takes place during Turbo. Being an adult isn't easy; it's especially difficult when, in gaining something so important to you, you manage to lose another. Adam learns this the hard way!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hi all! Sorry it's taken me so long to finally post this! To be completely honest, it's mostly due to the title...I was arguing with myself for ages on what to call it, and I eventually took a break that ended up being far longer than I wanted it to be. Oops...**

**But here it is! The final piece in the trilogy of my Adam/Rocky stories. This particular tale takes place in _Turbo_ and follows Adam and Rocky through their ups and downs, with an eventual tie in to _Space. _Won't say more than that...you'll just have to wait and see. :) **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>"It's not the biggest place, but for two men looking to start out, it works well, I think…"<p>

Adam couldn't remember what place they were on. Five, six? Seven? Each and every time, the realtor said the same thing about their particular commercial space. It must have been hidden somewhere in the realtor code to try and play up a location to help build the sale. This one wasn't too bad, by any means. Existing between a fabric store and a bookstore downtown on a relatively busy street, there was a lot of potential for business. The street was well-taken care of and had a bit of character to it. More importantly, nothing like their dojo existed around the area, giving them a distinct advantage for interested parties.

"There's about nine hundred square feet in the main room here," the realtor went on to say. He gestured toward the back wall. There, nestled in the left corner, was a sliding door with a horizontal bar handle. "If you'll follow me to the back room, I'll show it to you."

Adam followed Rocky and their realtor into the back area. The smile that he saw on his partner's face was enough to tell him that he was enjoying the search much more than himself. Then again, Adam had been growing more and more restless. He didn't like wasting time. They had seen three great places, but none of them had "felt right" to Rocky. In the end, his opinion was what mattered most. After all, it would be his dojo, and the home of his future business.

The back room was decently sized. The realtor explained to them how the previous business had used it as primarily a storage area. Adam figured that was the reason behind the numerous shelving units along the wall across from the entry. Along the far right wall were an empty desk and a pair of filing cabinets. Artificial light cast a fluorescent glow over the pale white walls.

"Spacious enough to store equipment if you need to, but primarily designed for an office," the realtor explained. "There's a downstairs storage space through this door here, and it has a bathroom, as well."

Adam blinked in surprise. Just beside the door they entered through was another. Dimly lit stairs led down into the storage area.

"Total square feet is nineteen-hundred," the realtor said with a genuine smile. "The rent is considerably cheaper than most places, which will be perfect for you two."

"Right?" Rocky said, returning the smile. He turned to Adam, arms folded over his chest. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Adam said automatically.

In truth, it was probably the best place they had seen so far. They had yet to talk in more specific details, which led him to believe it might be more than they could afford. With base rent, electric, water…who knew what it would ultimately cost them?

"There may be some financing possible," the realtor explained. "We can talk about it when we go back to the office." He cleared his throat. "I'll give you two a few minutes to talk. If you need anything, I'll be in the main room, all right?"

"Thanks," Adam and Rocky said in unison.

Once they were alone, Rocky turned to Adam and gave a big grin. "Well?"

"Good space," the Asian boy replied. "Small, good location…parking lot nearby for parents to drop their kids off at. Storage room, bathroom, all of it." He gave a considering look. "Probably the best place we've seen so far, without a doubt."

Rocky stepped further into the room. He had his back to Adam when he asked, "Does it _feel_ right to you?"

"By that, I take it you mean can I feel us being here. If so, then yeah, totally."

Adam and Rocky had been looking for months for a place to call their own, a place where they could set up their dojo and finally get out of the Youth Center. Grateful though they were to Ernie for letting them work there during the year, Lieutenant Stone had said upon his takeover that their hours would have to shift, which, while during the summer worked just fine, would not fly at all during the school year. Though the two of them had graduated, their students were just that—students. Thus, having morning classes alone would prove unbeneficial for them.

"Well, we have that loan that my parents cosigned me for," Rocky said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "So if this is the place, we—"

Adam's stomach dropped at the sound of his communicator beeping. It hadn't gone off for about a week—the longest time of peace since Divatox had taken the reigns as number one baddie in the galaxy. He knew already that the sound of it alone was going to incite a negative response from Rocky. And sure enough, when he looked at the other boy, there was definite disapproval in his eyes.

"Really? _Now_?"

"You know better than anyone that I can't just blow it off," Adam said shortly.

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell Mr. Balmers, then? 'Oh, sorry, my boyfriend had to go fight evil, he'll be right back'?"

The irritation in Rocky's voice made Adam all the more upset. He had a job to do—a _duty_. Rocky was acting like it was an inconvenience specifically designed to interrupt _his_ life, which couldn't have been further from the truth.

Vexed, Adam replied, "I don't really care what you tell him." He clicked his communicator, opening the channel. "This is Adam, I read you."

"Yo-yo-yo, Adam!" It was Alpha 6. His muddled accent came across even stronger over the communicator. "Trouble's brewin' on the outskirts of Angel Grove! Tommy and the others are already on their way, meet 'em there!"

"I'm on it."

When he clicked off his communicator, Adam looked at Rocky, hoping that he'd calmed down by now. But he should have known better. The cross expression the other wore felt like a slap to the face. In return, he frowned disapprovingly.

"Don't act like this is the first time it's happened," Rocky stated. He growled.

"And it won't be the last," Adam reminded him sternly. "Look. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I don't have a choice. Peoples' lives are on the line." He moved close and reached out to squeeze Rocky's hand, only to watch as the other deliberately stepped away from his grasp. That stung worst of all. Adam hardened his expression. "I'll be back. I promise."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders. He'd clearly moved past anger to disappointment; that much was clear from his intentional avoidance of the other's gaze. "Just go, Adam. I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"Love you," Adam said hopefully.

"Love you," Rocky replied with a sigh.

Adam made use of the dimly lit steps leading down to the storage area. There he stood, clicking the button on his communicator that teleported him away in a flash of green light.

As he left, Rocky muttered to himself, "I'm going with it. Hope you like _that_ choice."

. . . . .

"Damn it, he's right on my tail!"

Adam swerved Desert Thunder sharply to the right, nearly tipping his zord over in an attempt to get Elgar off his back. He didn't know why out of all the rangers that he'd been targeted. He couldn't think clearly at the moment, anyway—Elgar's vehicle, so large as it was, had the potential to nearly destroy him with one swift movement.

"Watch out, Adam, you're gonna hit the chasm!"

Tanya's voice cried out from the speakers in his car, causing him to nearly swerve one more time. They had been driving around trying to get to one another so they could combine into the Turbo Megazord but Elgar and his cronies had done an outstanding job at terrorizing them and keeping them apart. Adam briefly longed for the days when they could just throw their zords into the air and they would seemingly do the work for them.

"You guys, Rygog has me in his sights!" Kat called. "Help!"

"Don't worry, Kat, I'm on it!" Justin said.

Where were Tommy and Tanya? Adam punched the gas, sending Desert Thunder nearly into overdrive. In his rear view camera he was able to see Elgar's massive machine gaining on him. He watched in horror as two missiles shot out from the front, approaching him with intense speed.

"Adam! To your left! I'm here! Let's join!"

Tanya and Dune Star appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Adam, though he felt relief, growled and punched it, pressing a button on his dashboard to release missiles of his own. They met with Elgar's and created an intense explosion that sent the alien and his machine swerving out of control.

He cheered happily. That was one less problem to worry about for the time being.

"Beginning docking procedures," Adam called, flipping a switch and pulling down a lever. Desert Thunder shifted and groaned—it had worked so hard, he could tell it was tired—but initiated his order. "Three…two…one!"

With a jerk to his wheel Adam all but rammed into Tanya's zord, successfully interlocking them. Desert Thunder and Dune Star went into autopilot, seeking out Mountain Blaster and Wind Chaser. For a moment, Adam was able to relax. He clung to that moment, knowing it wasn't going to last for long.

When their zords found Kat's and Justin's, they quickly joined together. This left them lacking Tommy, who called for them to meet him just around the front of the large hill they were approaching. As they zoomed past, Tommy appeared in the horizon.

He said, "Initiate Turbo Megazord power, now!"

As Red Lightning docked with Mountain Blaster, Tommy finally joined the other rangers inside the cockpit. The zord quickly worked its way up to a standing position, facing its enemy: a brigade of much smaller vehicles full of Divatox's goons.

"Let's take 'em down!" Tommy ordered.

The rangers made a quick showing of each of the monsters. With the supercharged Turbo Megazord, taking on the group of them was an easy task. Elgar and Rygog were the only ones who managed to escape, much to the rangers' chagrin. However, with the city safe for at least one more day, they were able to disassemble their zords and return home.

Adam did so feeling mentally and physically exhausted. It was hard to explain, but the connection he felt to Desert Thunder was significantly deeper than any other zord he had ever piloted—even more than the Frog zord, which had been connected directly to his own life force. He wondered if that had anything to do with it. Or maybe, in reality, he was just trying to come up with another reason to mask the real one: his argument with Rocky.

They had been happening more and more lately. What had started out as small bickering had escalated to disagreements, before moving on to full-blown disputes. Adam knew that it had to do with Rocky not being a ranger anymore, but he had hoped at some point that his partner would get over it. After all, it wasn't as if this were the first time he'd been out of the loop on ranger duties. Rocky had broken his ankle last Christmas and had been laid up for nearly two months. Despite a small blow up then, he had seemingly come to understand. And it wasn't as if Adam kept things a secret. He told Rocky _everything_, but in some cases, that only seemed to make things worse.

He supposed it didn't help that Rocky was still trying to recover from his injury to his back, the one that had effectively wiped out any chance of him remaining a Power Ranger.

Just recalling that made Adam's blood run cold. He remembered worrying for hours on end after Rocky explained how he couldn't feel his lower half. Eventually the pain had subsided and allowed him to do so, but the fear of paralysis was too much to bear, especially for someone so young. Adam could suddenly smell the sterile air in his nose, could feel the itchy fabric of the uncomfortable hospital chairs against his back and butt. He'd stayed at Rocky's beside for so long, keeping him company most nights…

Those memories only served to frustrate Adam further. He entered his bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. There, staring at himself in the mirror, he stripped bare. He turned on the faucet and let the water begin to fill his tub. It had been ages since he'd drawn a bath for himself. Who had that kind of time, he used to think. But now, with everything that was going on, it not only seemed like the right idea, it seemed like the _only_ idea.

After mixing in some shower gel to create some bubbles, he tested the temperature of the water with the tips of his toes. The scalding heat caused him to jerk them right back out again. He evened out the tub with some cold water, swirling it around a few times in order to mix them together. Another test of his toe told him it was just right, and so he eased himself inside one foot at a time.

The image of Rocky's disappointed face remained fixated in his head. Adam hated feeling guilty, especially for something he had no reason to believe was wrong. Sure, he had to leave during an important moment, but Rocky had done the same thing plenty of times past. They knew it was part of the job description. Had he suddenly forgot when he stopped being a ranger? It sure seemed like it.

As he lay there, staring at his flushing skin, Adam began to wonder. What he and Rocky had planned was going to cost them so much money. While it was true that they did have a loan thanks to Rocky's parents, there still would be the cost of equipment, electricity, marketing…they would be in the red from the get-go, which offended Adam's business sense. How would they ever recover?

He supposed he needed to just have blind faith. Rocky did. It seemed to work for him, too. No matter what happened, even in their darkest moments, Rocky persevered. He remained positive and upbeat, or at least he tried to, which in the end seemed to do wonders for him. That, however, was not Adam's style. A realist and pragmatist by heart, Adam needed foundations for his faith, for his trust. He didn't know if he could just jump in to things and just expect them to _come out all right_, so to speak.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He brought his wet hands up and ran them down his face. The hot water dribbling down his forehead, cheeks and chin felt good and seemed to help release his tension and exhaustion. It was just what he needed.

They were seeing good success with their classes at the Youth Center, he reminded himself. Not to mention, he was earning great money as a stuntman working for the Angel Grove amusement park. Even though it was only a seasonal job that he would have through September, he planned on using the two months he had left to really save up. Every extra dollar would give them the extra advantage.

He resolved to speak with Rocky about things tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Sorry all! I thought I'd posted the second chapter to this when I posted the first chapter of my Mass Effect story, but I guess I hadn't. Oops...better late than never, right? :) Here is chapter two! With added benefits of a little drama with the boys. Adam and Rocky...well, things can't be roses forever. Haha. **

**Buffyxenaman: Thanks!**

**Eclipticvibe: Glad to see you were waiting for the third installment! :) This story will be all over the place, but I felt like a lot of Rocky's whininess would stem from the time frame of the story (Turbo). I feel like they glosses over a lot of his feelings from the movie to the show, and then he just disappeared completely...apologies if he gets too unbearable ;)**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. DeSantos? Hi, it's Adam. Can I talk to Rocky?"<p>

"Ah, Adam, yes, let me get him real quick. Just a minute."

Adam grew a little concerned when it took nearly a minute for Rocky to appear on the other side of the line. What bothered him more, however, was the tone with which the other spoke. It put Adam on the immediate defensive.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know everything went great yesterday. I wanted to know what you ended up thinking about that place." Somehow, now he found himself babbling. "Sorry I left so abruptly, I just—"

"It was great. Loved it, actually. Gonna go sign the paperwork later this week."

Adam balked. When was _this_ decision made?

"Were you, you know, gonna call me and tell me this?"

"Sometime today, yeah."

"Pretty sure that kind of thought warrants an immediate phone call," Adam replied shortly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know when you'd be around."

He opened his mouth to say something, only to stop himself. He'd been fully prepared to go through another round of stroking Rocky's delicate ego, but now, he wasn't so sure. This was becoming too much to deal with each and every time a monster attacked.

"When is the signing?" he asked.

Rocky sounded surprised. "Friday morning at Mr. Balmers' office."

"Fine. See you then."

Before Rocky could say anything else, Adam hung up the phone. A surge of adrenaline rushed through him, as if to reward him for making such a brash decision. He didn't think it completely the best choice, but for once, he wanted to show Rocky what it was like to be treated so disrespectfully. He half-expected the phone to ring, for Rocky to call back and chew him out, but common sense told him it wouldn't happen. Rocky would likely take even greater offense to the action, which was only going to make things worse.

At that point in time, Adam didn't care, couldn't care. He'd had enough of being looked down upon for continuing to live a life that he had worked so hard to keep. He was proud to be a ranger, loved it, and wouldn't give it up for the world. People depended on him and his abilities. He liked that. Rocky would have to understand and eventually respect that fact.

Adam looked at the clock on the wall hanging above the kitchen bar. The time read 8:30AM.

"Damn it all. I'm gonna be late for work."

. . . . .

By the time Friday approached, Adam had more or less cooled down. He was still upset with Rocky and his flippant attitude, but in a more tired manner than anything else. He felt no anger toward the other boy, just disapproval. He wanted to sign the paperwork for the dojo that morning and get things rolling. It didn't make sense for the children who took their courses to be put in the middle of their fight and have to deal with the consequences. If Rocky had found a place that he liked, then that was the end of it. If he wanted to put his money down on the location and make it his dojo, Adam would support him. Even if Adam was upset with him, this was Rocky's decision—he was there to help offer another opinion.

It was with that thought in mind that he drove alone to Mr. Balmers' office on the west side of town. He had to leave his car in a parking garage about two blocks away given the cramped nature of downtown Angel Grove, but he was willing to pay the necessary money since it would eventually work out in their favor.

Pocketing his keys in his jeans, Adam walked down the flight of stairs out and on to the street. When he stepped inside the cool, air-conditioned building where the realtor's office was he breathed a sigh of relief. Even two blocks in this heat was pretty intense. He loved summer, but didn't always love the heat.

He opened the glass door with the _Angel Grove Commercial Enterprises _logo stuck on it and made his way to the main counter. He smiled at the secretary sitting there, busily typing away at the computer.

"Hi Shangela, I'm here to see Mr. Balmers. I believe he's expecting me."

Shangela smiled. She gestured toward Mr. Balmers' cubicle not too far away. "Oh, hi, Adam! Rocky is already inside with him; he just arrived a few minutes ago. Go ahead and go on through."

"Thanks."

Adam stuffed his hands into his pockets. The idea of seeing Rocky for the first time in four days was making him ill. He hated that fact, but he knew it was the anxiety within him that was doing it. This was the longest they had gone without speaking before. Even though it had been for a lesson, Adam was doing his absolute best to keep composed. He hoped Rocky had learned something throughout it all.

Somewhere in the back of his head came the nagging reminderthat Rocky did not call once the entire four days they were apart. He tried to push it aside as he peered around Mr. Balmers' cubicle wall.

The red haired man smiled, brown eyes gleaming. "Ah, Adam! Please, sit down. We were just about to start."

Sitting in the chair on the left was Rocky. He wore a red button up with his sleeves rolled up, and a pair of darker jeans. He'd done his hair, too, which had grown progressively longer the last few months. Adam smiled faintly at the thought. Seeing Rocky now was like seeing him back when they were freshmen together—he always looked so young with his longer, wavy hair.

Adam was snapped quickly back to reality when Rocky gave little more than a noncommittal "Hey" in greeting, to which he replied similarly.

After sitting down and running his hands over his thighs, Adam proceeded to listen to Mr. Balmer explain to them all of the necessary details of their lease. Having never done any of this before, Adam made sure to ask as many questions as possible. Not surprisingly, this irritated Rocky, who seemed to wish to simply sign and be done with it. However, Adam didn't want to get involved in anything they couldn't handle. The questions continued throughout all the pages of the lease until he felt things had been properly explained.

"Got any more questions?" Rocky asked, with a hint of incredulity to his tone.

"No, I'm good. Just want to make sure we know what we're getting into," he said. He spoke firmly, but calmly. "This is good for a year, right, you said?"

"Correct," Mr. Balmers explained. "With your signatures I will be able to cash the check Rocky has written here. Give me until Monday and I will have everything all settled and in place for you gentlemen, including permits and licenses and everything. Who shall I call when all is ready to go?"

"Me," Rocky said, before Adam could even open his mouth.

"Him," Adam agreed, though irritably.

"All right. Well! Congratulations! It's been a pleasure doing business with you boys. From the sound of it, you've already got a popular following, so translating the business over to the area shouldn't be difficult at all. Just remember what we talked about when it comes to getting everything turned over to your name and you should be just fine."

Mr. Balmers shook both Adam's and Rocky's hands before moving to stand. "You boys are free to go. I will be sure to contact you Monday. Have a great weekend!"

"You too," they said in unison, watching the other man exit his cubicle and walk down the carpeted hallway toward what looked like a copy room.

Now that they were alone, there were a number of things Adam wanted to say. Unfortunately, this was neither the time, nor the place. And from the looks of it, Rocky was already rearing to go. The brunette moved to stand and moved past Adam's seat without a second thought to it.

"Wait," Adam said. He reached out and gripped Rocky's arm. Though upset, now he felt concerned. Rocky seemed awfully distant. Even at their worst, it had never been this bad before. He had never been one to try and immediately talk about things when upset—hell, they usually had to be pried from him—but his partner was rarely able to hold anything in this long.

He went for a jab that he knew he shouldn't have. Yet it still came out, anyway. "No congratulations? Nothing?"

"Congratulations to us," Rocky said, genuinely, before starting to gently pull himself away. "I really gotta go. I've gotta go teach, remember?"

Adam blanched. That was right. Rocky taught Friday mornings at ten. He looked at the clock on Mr. Balmers' desk. Rocky was going to be late no matter what the case. All of his questions had made their session run significantly longer than planned.

Now he felt guilty.

Not really sure what to say, because an apology didn't feel right, Adam just swallowed and nodded, watching Rocky disappear out the door in a hurry.

Adam returned home that morning and putted around the house, doing nothing in particular. Because of scheduling at the amusement park, he had the day off, which put him in a pickle. To keep himself busy he did some chores, including the dishes, laundry and straightening up his living area. However, by the time lunch hour rolled around, he was beginning to grow restless.

Not to mention, without something to distract him, his mind immediately went back to what happened with Rocky earlier. Adam wasn't the type who liked to air his dirty laundry with people, especially his friends, but keeping everything inside was beginning to give him a headache. He needed to get away from it, away from all of it, and so he decided to hop in his car and drive to the outskirts of town in order to visit Tanya at the radio station. He'd turned the radio to her channel while driving there, admiring how natural she sounded. She had such a beautiful voice; it had definitely been made for easy listening.

He pulled into the sparse parking lot under the height of the afternoon sun, pocketing his keys and rushing inside. His pale skin felt flushed from the few seconds outside. Suddenly his mother's voice rang in his head: _Did you use your SPF like I told you to?_

Adam rolled his eyes at the thought, moving deeper into the studio. When he came upon Tanya's room he carefully knocked on the glass. She spoke into the microphone and then flipped a switch, taking off her headphones and urging him in. Once he stepped through the door she came at him and hugged him tightly.

"Adam! So good to see you!"

"Look at you," Adam laughed. "You're in a great mood. What's up?"

"Reviews are in for my show so far, and I'm getting great ratings! They wanna pick me up for a permanent position!"

Adam smiled genuinely. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Tanya clapped her hands together. "I'm so excited. I've got so many different ideas, I can't wait to share them with my manager. He's gonna love 'em. So," she folded her arms over her chest, still smiling, "what brings you all the way out here unannounced?"

He couldn't just come right out and say he needed to talk. Not only did it seem rude, but he didn't want to ruin her good news.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he settled on saying. He, too, folded his arms over his chest. "Maybe see if you wanted to go have lunch, or something."

"That'd be great! I'll bounce ideas off of you and you can tell me how you like 'em."

"Works for me." Adam linked his arm in hers. "Come on, we'll go to that new taco shop that just opened up at that strip mall down the road. My treat."

Knowing Tanya wouldn't disagree, Adam took her to his car and drove them about a mile or so along the freeway toward the strip mall. Despite having just opened this summer, the interest drummed up was significantly less than anticipated. All Adam really cared about was that he was able to find a good parking spot just in front.

He and Tanya walked inside, and immediately Adam's eyes were assaulted by a wave of blues, oranges, reds and yellows. When he took the time to really look at the displays along the wall, he realized they were made out of beautifully finished ceramic tiles, which created unique mosaics of interesting shapes. It seemed a little overdone for a fast food joint, but at least it was pretty to look at. Besides, he thought, it wasn't like they would be coming here often. Fast food remained relatively foreign to their diets.

Once their food arrived, both rangers took their trays and bottles of water to a small table near the back corner, out of the way of the sun. Adam started digging in to his soft taco without hesitation. Even he had to admit that sometimes, he just really wanted greasy food.

"This is pretty good," he said, mouth half-full of taco meat and cheese.

"I can tell. You must be hungry."

Tanya's gaze made Adam feel a little self-conscious. He smiled bashfully, quickly chewing and swallowing his bite. She took one of her own shortly afterward, so he decided to pop open his water instead.

"So, how goes the dojo search?"

Despite any anticipation he could have had in regards to the subject, Tanya managed to hit him completely off guard. Adam hesitated for just a moment, giving her all the information she needed. He could see the gears turning in her mind.

"Uh oh," she said. "No luck yet?"

"No, we had luck," he said quickly. "We found a place."

Tanya looked at him expectantly. Adam didn't know what she was getting at, and so he shrugged his shoulders. She said, "Well? No excitement? No hurrah? Was it really that bad?"

"Oh. Well, no, it just…"

Great, he thought. His appetite was slowly whittling away because his stomach was turning. He couldn't explain without going overboard, and he didn't feel like talking about it all.

"Oh, come on, Adam. You know I know something's up. You might as well tell me now, or I'll just have to play twenty questions and find out that way."

Tanya and her no-nonsense attitude never ceased to make Adam smile—even if he was completely flabbergasted by it sometimes.

His lack of a response made her ask, "So, did you two have an argument about the space?"

"No," Adam replied. "It's…no."

He knew that Tanya had not yet heard about Rocky's penchant for nasty behavior since giving up his ranger abilities, seeing as Tanya was not as close to Rocky as she was Adam. Nonetheless, it was about to surface, and suddenly a part of him felt like defending his partner for being so upset, as if he were justified. It was a weird sensation, out of left field and completely baffling.

"Well, then, what?"

"Rocky's just been…difficult, lately."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Ah…I feel like we're experiencing déjà vu."

Adam scratched his head. "What in the hell is that?"

"Something you've been through before. You said Rocky is being difficult. I can only imagine why. Did it start on Monday?"

"Monday? What was—_oh_."

Monday was the monster fight with Divatox's goons. And, of course, that was when the attitude had begun. Tanya was referring back to when Rocky was out due to his injury, which Adam had thought about, as well. What she didn't know, however, was the extent of his difficulties. If she did, who knew what she'd say.

"It's permanent this time," Tanya said, sighing. "Rocky's gonna take a long time to adjust to it, Adam. He's used to being involved. It's gonna be a real strain."

Adam frowned. "I don't know if I can handle the attitude every time I go to fight…well, monsters, you know?" He lowered his voice. "How can I make him understand I'm not doing it to piss him off?"

"It's like I said last time: he has to come to that understanding, himself. All you can do is try and be patient with him. Try and get him to focus more on the dojo. He's been talking excitedly about it for weeks."

Tanya made a good point. "The realtor said we should have the space by Monday."

"Great! In the meantime, he can work on getting all the necessary equipment, decorations, all that stuff."

When put like that, it seemed so clear, so simple. Easy. But Adam knew it would be much more than that. Nothing with Rocky was easy when he copped an attitude.

"Don't rush him, by the way," Tanya added, almost as an afterthought. She pointed at him. "He was a ranger for three years. That's a long time. It's not gonna happen overnight."

Adam sighed, but nodded. He knew he was in for a long haul. He had always just assumed that Rocky would be okay with it, would move on, just as he had when he'd injured his foot. This time, however, it was permanent. That likely wouldn't go away for a long time.

He was ready, he told himself. He could handle whatever Rocky threw at him, so long as he was able to enjoy his work. After all, again he thought of the children they taught, and how unfair it would be to them for their sensei to be acting like brats.

"Anybody ever tell you you're wise beyond your years?" Adam asked Tanya, the corners of his lips curling into a smile.

Tanya smirked. "No, but it's a very welcome comment."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hi all! Sorry it's taken me so long to post. I can't lie, I completely forgot about for a while because of some other things going on in my life. Thank you to those who poked me to update-I am posting chapter 4 along with this just for you all! :) Enjoy!**

**Now, please be warned, this chapter includes some sexual acts between Rocky and Adam and raises the rating to M. If you do not feel comfortable reading, the second half of the chapter you can skip over! **

* * *

><p>Rocky shifted uncomfortably from left to right as he sat in front of the television in his living room. Even though his eyes remained focused on the screen, his attention was completely elsewhere.<p>

He really should have felt more excited about today. After all, he finally had a dojo space to call his own—a space where he could teach kids and work with them, training them for the next generation of diligent and focused fighters.

But instead of being happy, all he could do was think about how his emotions had gotten the best of him and he'd made an ass out of himself.

It took a lot of work to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong, but Rocky hated not talking to Adam. He hated not being around him at school, getting to joke with him during lunch and work with him during History and English.

On top of it all, he never realized how much more difficult it would be to have time with his boyfriend when he himself was no longer a Power Ranger.

When he finally couldn't stand it any longer, Rocky stood, moved into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. It was a quarter past eight; Adam was more than likely home. So, he dialed the other's number, worrying his lip as the line rang.

Finally, a voice.

"Hello?"

"Adam?"

Adam's voice hardened slightly. "Hey, Rock. What's up?"

"Listen. Can you meet me at Woodman in ten minutes?"

Woodman was a park in Adam and Rocky's neighborhood that they passed through on their way to school. Though it would have been simple to just meet at one or the other's house, Rocky wanted to get out and get some fresh air. He hoped the five minute walk would help bring some clarity to the ideas and thoughts bumbling around inside his head.

"Yeah, sure."

He felt himself relax, not realizing he'd tensed up. He smiled. "Great. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Adam hung up first. Rocky remained on the line for just a few seconds longer, taking in a deep breath. Adam had every right to be angry with him, but he was glad that no questions were asked, and that he had agreed.

He told his parents that he was going out for a walk and that he would be back soon. As was usual, his mother told him to keep an eye out and stay safe. He said his goodbyes and headed out the door into the warm summer air.

Rocky arrived at Woodman Park with his hands in his pockets. He noticed several kids playing on the equipment, mostly on the swings and the merry-go-round. Eight o'clock seemed a little late to be out, but when the sun had yet to set, and there were parents around. He'd hoped the park would be emptier than this. Too late to change his mind now, he thought.

He took a seat on one of the picnic tables across from the playground. He and Adam sometimes came here to study, so he knew the other would find him without any difficulty.

Sure enough, not but a few minutes later, Adam came wandering down the sidewalk. He cut through the grass and headed toward the picnic table.

"Hey, Rock," he said in greeting, sitting down across from him.

"Hey, Adam. Thanks for coming out here."

"Sure, man. No problem."

Rocky didn't want to waste any time. He sent a glance in the direction of the playground, as well as around them. Nobody was within earshot, so he began to speak freely, albeit more quietly than normal.

"Listen. I know I've been a raging ass lately. I wanted to apologize."

He expected Adam to look surprised, maybe even smug. However, there was understanding in the other's eyes. Appreciation, almost.

"I think we both know why," Adam said.

So he _did_ know. Rocky scratched the back of his head. It was embarrassing to fess up to his faults, especially when all he wanted to do was move on. It really was too much to hope that Adam would excuse his antics easily as he normally did, but in a way, that was good. Rocky liked to talk, _needed_ to talk, even, when it came to working out his problems. He remembered his mother saying that communication was the key to a healthy relationship.

That didn't make talking any easier, however. Especially when it came to the messed up emotions rolling around inside his head.

"I don't think you understand," Rocky began. "What it's like, I mean."

"What what's like?"

"This…this _feeling_. This insecurity. It's—"

Rocky suddenly felt anxious. His heart was beating quicker, making his palms feel tingly.

"Adam, I'm…I'm _not_ a Power Ranger anymore. And I don't—I don't know how to deal with that."

Adam knitted his brow. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Rock."

Rocky didn't know how to verbalize what was going on inside of him. Not without sounding like a complete and total ass, which really wasn't that helpful. How could he explain to Adam that he felt envious of what he was doing? That he felt left out? Or even worse, how was he supposed to tell Adam that he had, on some level, _expected_ Adam to quit when he did? The sheer level of selfishness that entailed was enough to make his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Adam was his own man who had a duty to continue upholding. Rocky had been released from that duty. Dealing with it was proving incredibly hard.

"I'm not in the loop, you know?" Rocky blurted out after a moment's silence. "I mean, you tell me what's happening and everything, but I'm not…_there_. I don't see it. I don't get to experience it."

"But isn't that better for you now?" Adam asked. "You fulfilled your duties. You get to go on living your life to its fullest, without worrying about protecting the world from evil. I thought you wanted that."

"I thought I did, too."

Did he still want it? Of course he did, at least on some level. Rocky was no fool. But nonetheless, he was used to being involved. Not having anything to do with something that was incredibly important to the majority of his friends was not only hard, it was nerve-wracking.

"I worry a lot," he admitted with surprise. He hadn't been aware of that feeling until it suddenly surfaced. "I can't protect myself if I'm attacked. I can't—I can't protect _you_."

Adam's expression softened. He reached out to ghost his fingers over Rocky's hands. The touch, though gentle, ignited a longing in Rocky that made him tense. "You are a fighter, Rocky. You'll be able to protect yourself _and_ me no matter what the situation. If it requires a Power Ranger's touch, then that's what I'm there for. Or Tommy, or Kat, or Tanya. Even Justin."

Rocky gave a melancholy smile. If he didn't ask now, he would never find the right time to ask again.

"Why didn't you give up your powers when I did?"

He wasn't surprised to see the look of confusion on Adam's face. Surely the idea had never crossed his mind. Adam loved being a Power Ranger, loved everything about it. Why would he have given up something he held so dear just to appease Rocky's broken ego?

"You know I couldn't," Adam eventually replied, brow still knitted. He worries his lip. "I didn't know you wanted me to, though."

"It's selfish, I know," Rocky replied, feeling shame wash over him. "I shouldn't have asked that. I—"

"Rock," Adam began. "You're as important in my life now as you were as a Power Ranger. Nothing will ever change that, all right?" When Rocky nodded, he continued, "On some level, I hope my time as a ranger never stops. I love who I've become since being one. I love how it opened me up, how it made me some amazing friends, and how it helped me see more of the world than I ever would have on my own. Being a ranger changed my life." He paused to smile. "But so have you."

Sweet though Adam's words were, they brought forth a fear inside Rocky that made his smile turn into a worried frown. "What if something happens to you? Like what happened to me?"

Adam blinked. "You mean with Mondo? I can't…guarantee something like that won't happen. You know that."

"Then how will I find out if you're all right? Am I just supposed to sit around and wait?"

"You have to trust our friends," Adam replied. He touched Rocky's hand again.

Rocky nodded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would never be able to fully remove the concern. After all, he still had the occasional nightmare about what had happened to him. You didn't just forget being kidnapped and tortured. The idea that such a thing could befall Adam and he would have no idea made him sick. But being worried like that was no way to live. Nor was it any better to blame Adam for staying a Power Ranger when he had done so much good as one.

"I guess I need to start focusing on the new things in my life now," Rocky said musingly. "I never really thought getting the dojo was going to happen, but it did! And here we are." The thought of working in his own place made him smile. Building inside him was the excitement he should have felt at the beginning. "It's exciting."

"Yeah it is."

When silence fell between them, Rocky found himself staring at Adam. He didn't want to apologize for his concern, or for his feelings, because then that meant they were wrong, and he didn't believe that. Not entirely. What he _could_ apologize for, however, was his behavior, which was inexcusable. Isolating Adam and making him feel upset or angry hadn't been his intention.

"Listen," he began. "I'm…really sorry. I should have just talked to you about it from the beginning. I guess I didn't want to believe it was a big problem."

"Tell you what."

Rocky looked down and realized Adam had begun to play with his hand. It was such a minute action, something he did all the time. This time, however, it struck something inside him that made the brunette smile warmly. He loved the tingling sensation that traveled up his forearm.

"What?"

"If you ever have even the slightest problem…you tell me, all right? We'll work through it together."

"I can get on board with that."

"Good to know. Now…" Adam smirked. "Anything else going on inside that head of yours?"

Rocky snorted. "I can gladly say the answer to that question is _no_."

"Are you sure?" Adam glanced around, as if checking for somebody's presence. When he seemed to verify they were alone, he said, "'Cause…it's been four days."

"Wait. Are you…" Rocky raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh. He couldn't believe it. Adam was horny. More importantly, he was almost admitting it, which was rarer than a rainbow colored unicorn. "You _are_, you dirty perv."

"Dirty perv? I don't know what you're talking about. Last I checked, I was a teenage boy."

"Since when do _you_ freely admit you want se—"

"Ah! Hey, why don't we just go back to my house?"

"_Your_ house? Where is this Adam _every_ day?"

Rocky couldn't believe how the other was acting. The idea of going back to Adam's house and doing something sexual with his parents around was unfathomable. Adam could barely handle being _touched_ at his house when his parents were present, even behind locked doors. Whatever had possessed him was intriguing.

Not that Rocky was complaining, of course.

With a smile, he said, "All right, let's go."

. . . . .

"The door's locked. We're good."

Rocky turned around, gawking at the sight before him. Adam already had his shoes off and was working on removing his belt. He stepped close, putting his hands upon the other's so he could push them away.

"Hey, that's my job."

"By all means, then."

Adam was smirking. It wasn't long before Rocky was, too. He took off the other's belt with no trouble, tossing it onto the floor beside him. In a mess of tangled limbs and quick kisses, both boys were soon topless.

Adam pushed him onto the bed, crawling atop him. Their lips met passionately, sending Rocky's pulse soaring. He closed his eyes and gripped Adam's neck, keeping their mouths together. He could feel Adam grinding their lower halves against one another. Rocky suddenly realized they were wearing _entirely_ too much clothing.

When their lips broke apart it wasn't by his decision. Adam was kissing his neck, his jaw, moving down his chest and stomach. Rocky's muscles tensed with each hungry touch, making him writhe. Suddenly four days felt like forever, and he was finally _whole_ again.

"Nngh, don't stop," he told Adam, who chuckled low in his throat.

Rocky lay back and kept his eyes closed, reveling in the feel of Adam's fingers making quick work of his pants. He wriggled his hips to slide out of not only his jeans, but also his briefs. He finally opened his eyes when he was fully naked. What amused him most was that Adam was not.

As his boyfriend started to unbutton his pants, Rocky sat up and reached out to stop him. He was overcome with a sudden arousal by the sight of the Asian boy with only his shirt off. "No, don't, it's hotter this way."

Adam didn't protest. Instead he pushed Rocky back down on the bed, kissing him fiercely. It sent chills through his body. Rocky couldn't remember a time when Adam had been so aggressive, so _dominant_. He didn't really question why; all he knew was that it was sending his senses into overdrive.

Rocky groaned as his partner's fingers wrapped around his arousal. They worked quickly, the thumb teasing his head. He nipped at Adam's lower lip, running his tongue over the warm, swollen flesh. Before long Adam was pulling away again. Rocky closed his eyes once more, lips curling into an undeniably large smile as he felt those lips working their way down and onto his erection.

His moan hitched in his throat. Adam took the majority of him in with one fell swoop. That talented tongue slid up the underside of his length, making Rocky's entire body tense. Adam continued to do wonders with his mouth, sending wave after wave of warmth through his body. He grabbed Adam's hand and planted it on his chest, giving an approving grunt when swift fingers began massaging and pinching his already hardened nipple.

Rocky forced himself to keep his eyes closed as Adam's mouth popped off of his length and traveled back up his body toward his mouth. He tasted himself in the kiss, adding to the pressure building in his body that would only be released with orgasm.

He wrapped his strong legs around Adam's torso as they continued to kiss. He could feel the other's erection straining against the denim fabric as it rubbed against his backside. He ground his arousal against his boyfriend's stomach.

"Adam, fuck me."

His words, throaty and hoarse, came freely. He was no stranger to having Adam inside him. It had, however, been a while, as they had not attempted anal sex following his injury.

"You sure?" Adam breathed against his lips, uncertain.

Rocky only nodded. He slumped back on the bed, knowing that, even though his back ached from the weight of Adam atop him, he couldn't live with himself if he let it rule his life.

He watched the other climb off of him just long enough to reach inside his nightstand drawer. Toward the very back were the tools they needed. Adam grabbed a condom and the lubrication, set them on the bed and began to make quick work of his pants and underwear. Rocky massaged his own chest and fondled himself to keep himself going. His heart continued to beat fast, flushing his skin vibrant red.

"All right, tell me if it hurts."

Adam poured the lube onto two of his fingers, bringing them close to Rocky's backside. The sudden poking and prodding sent jolts through his body, good and bad. He winced, and immediately regretted it—the look on the other's face was telling.

"No, keep going. Come on, Adam, do it. Please."

The encouragement seemed to do the trick. Soon Rocky felt fingers delving inside him. Despite the initial discomfort from the pressure, his muscles relaxed, allowing them to explore within him. An occasional prod unintentionally rubbed against his prostate, making Rocky moan.

_Shh_, he reminded himself. They'd locked the door, but there was no telling if Adam's parents were in the living room, the kitchen, in their bedroom upstairs—wherever. He needed to keep quiet.

"Fuck, Adam, _yes_…"

Rocky swallowed at the sensation of the fingers slipping out. He knew exactly what that meant. He closed his eyes, and not long thereafter felt Adam's length pressing against him. It wasn't long before it slipped inside of him, making his muscles tighten instinctively. He took a deep breath. The sensation, though not unfamiliar, would take some readjusting to. He'd forgotten how tense his body became.

"Nice and easy…" Adam said, stopping once he was completely in.

Between the two of them, they found a comfortable rhythm that worked. Rocky's back protested, but he ignored it, instead choosing to focus on the newfound stimulation that came from Adam's hand around his length. It was abnormal for Adam to do all of the work, but he'd proven that he wanted to take charge, and Rocky was more than happy to lay back and reap the rewards.

"Don't hold back," Rocky said after a moment. He looked up at Adam, seeing the restraint in his eyes. Quieter, he said, "God, Adam, don't, just _fuck_ me!"

Adam said nothing, but he began thrusting into Rocky with more vigor than before. He lifted Rocky's legs into the air and rested them over his chest and shoulders. Strong hands gripped his thighs just above his knees, keeping him in place as he slid in and out. He reached down and began stroking himself. As he came closer and closer to the edge, he repeated Adam's name, using his other hand to reach up and touch his lover's face.

In a swift move Adam parted Rocky's legs and arched over him. He was thrusting mercilessly, making the bed shake on its frame, and all Rocky could think about was kissing him—_feeling_ that warm mouth on his own. He gripped Adam's neck and brought their lips together, grunting with effort to try and keep them that way. The new angle hurt Rocky's back worse than before, but it also allowed Adam to brush against his prostate, which did wonders for his arousal. Each and every thrust filled him, made Rocky writhe. His whole body felt alive with delight.

"F-Fuck, Rocky, it's coming, I—nngh!"

Adam came inside Rocky with little more warning than his words. He groaned in ecstasy, hips bucking and smacking against the brunette's ass. He could _feel_ Adam pulsing inside of him, and Rocky, not wanting to waste a good sensation, began stroking himself faster than before. The feeling of Adam inside of him, the smell of the other's sweat and musk filling his nose, it all came together—Rocky's orgasm washed over him in a sudden wave, and he cried out, panting and spilling himself all over his flushed and sweaty stomach.

As both boys came down from the height of their arousal, they shared an intimate kiss. Rocky's fingers trailed down Adam's back. He kept his legs loosely wrapped around the other's body, holding them together in a perfect unity.

He didn't want to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great job, everyone! We'll see you here the same time next week."

Adam bowed alongside Rocky, facing their group of students. He was tired, but it was a _good_ tired.

He watched as parents arrived to pick up their children, and as others left to take the buses from the nearby station. As he waved them off, he couldn't help but feel pleased. Summer was coming to an official end—school started in less than a week on Monday. It was amazing, he thought, how quickly time flew by. They had gotten the dojo up and running with minimal difficulty, and as Adam had anticipated, they were still far from making a profit. However, he wasn't going to let that thought bother him. Both he and Rocky had other jobs lined up for the fall which would help keep them afloat just as their summer jobs had done.

The dark haired boy glanced around their small space, smiling. It had taken some work but the dojo finally looked just right. They had a wall of mirrors to help teach proper form, and on the other side, several decorative scrolls with long-standing mantras written in ancient Japanese script. With a bit of work, Adam had even managed to get one or two written in Korean, thanks to his aunt. They had comfortable, affordable mats in place on the floor, as well as seven or eight chairs wrapping around the front of the entry for waiting parents and kids.

All in all, they had done well by themselves. Adam couldn't have been prouder.

"Let's get out of these _keikogi_ and head back to your place," Rocky said, a smile on his face. "We've got a few hours before your mom and dad get home."

"Sure."

Adam was all too aware of his parents' schedule. It had not been his desire to stay at home as long as he had, but he was thankful that his parents were letting him stay. However, because he'd still not told them about him and Rocky, they had to work around their schedules, making alone time difficult. Sure, there was Rocky's house as well, but they were far more limited there, given the amount of people mulling about.

Adam and Rocky changed back into their street clothes in the back room. They normally had another class later in the evening, but for the sake of back-to-school weekend they decided to move it to after school on Monday. The two of them would have to fiddle with the schedule here soon, Adam thought, given that the majority of their students would now be in classes.

The two boys locked up their dojo and headed to the parking garage, hopping into their respective cars to drive back to Adam's house. He parked in the garage with Rocky's car in the driveway behind him. Together they headed into the house, taking off their shoes and setting them in the doorway.

"Can't believe it's already September," Rocky said, following Adam into the kitchen.

"I know. Can you believe we graduated three months ago? Time flies."

Adam opened the refrigerator and grabbed both him and Rocky bottles of water. From a nearby cabinet he grabbed two health food bars, one of which he tossed to the other.

"Come on, let's go watch some TV."

As he stepped into his part of the house, Adam yawned. He remained standing for a minute, drinking from his water bottle, while Rocky move to lie down on the couch.

"Hey, what about me?" Adam asked.

"You can lie right here next to me," Rocky said with a grin.

Although some part of Adam thought it might be uncomfortable, given that the couch wasn't wide enough for the both of them, he watched as Rocky pressed himself into the back of the couch to make room. That made Adam smile.

"All right, if you say so."

He put his water bottle and food bar on the coffee table, lying down on the couch beside Rocky. He felt the other's hand wrap around his waist. Adam glanced back and up at him.

"Just wanna make sure you don't fall."

Adam said nothing, but he kept smiling. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the television. COPS was playing—a perfect show to relax to without having to pay complete attention.

Rocky laughed. It was loud in Adam's ear. "Ah, man, COPS! Awesome!"

The dark haired boy yawned again. He didn't realize that stopping and resting for a minute would make him so tired. Then again, their classes, combined with his three shows this week at the amusement park, had exhausted him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that the icing on the cake would be a Divatox Detonator, but he stopped that thought cold in its track.

"You tired, babe?" Rocky asked. He ran his fingers through Adam's wavy hair.

"I guess I am," Adam replied, yawning again. He nuzzled his head into the pillow against the side of the couch, closing his eyes. The gentle gliding of Rocky's fingertips across his scalp sent tingles down his neck and back. He gave a quiet murmur of approval.

"Why don't you take a quick nap?"

That sounded very appealing. Adam opened up his eyes long enough to look at the wall clock hanging above the TV. His parents wouldn't be home for about two hours. If he napped for a quick half-hour, then he would be right back up and running. Statistics proved that a short nap during the day could increase productivity and energy, which was exactly what he needed.

"Will you wake me up in a half-hour?" he asked Rocky, who nodded in agreement. "If I sleep for too long, I'll get a headache."

"I know." Rocky continued to stroke his scalp. "Just go to sleep. Relax. I'll wake you up."

Adam took in a deep breath, letting himself drift off.

He remained peacefully unaware of the world around him until he was awoken some time later by the jarring sound of his living space door creaking open. He thought he heard his name, but what shocked his system into functioning was a sudden outcry.

"Oh! Adam! What!"

His eyes shot open. Standing there in the doorway was his mother, her hands covering her gaping mouth.

His blood ran cold.

"M-Mom!"

Adam scrambled to get up from the couch. He was horrified to feel Rocky's arm wrapped so firmly around his body. It was impossible to deny what she had seen so far, but his mind was already trying to come up with plausible reasons for it.

"What are you _doing_?" she shrieked.

All of the commotion roused Rocky. Adam looked down at him from where he was standing, wanting nothing more than to teleport him out at that moment while his mother looked away in surprise. That would be the only way he could deny what she had seen.

But to his misfortune, all that happened was Rocky stumbling to sit up as well. Unlike Adam, however, even fear itself couldn't make the poor boy wake up any faster. His hair was matted in a strange shape from how he'd fallen asleep on the couch, and he had lines carved into his face from the couch material.

He'd fallen asleep. Rocky had fallen _asleep_.

"It was n-nothing, Mom!" Adam stammered, bringing a hand up and running it through his tangled up waves.

"Like hell it was nothing, Adam! He had his arm around you! You two were sleeping! What has been going on in this house when we're not home?"

His mother's words cut through him like the sharpest of blades. Adam had no defense against her own two eyes—and the thought of what she might be imagining made him ill.

She continued, "I can't believe you! How could you not tell us this?"

"Mrs. Park, it's not what—"

Rocky was cut off by a quick and severe grunt that left Adam's mother. Adam hadn't heard that sound in years, not since his father had crashed into the garage by mistake when backing up their new car.

"Rocky, I want you out of this house this instant."

Adam and Rocky looked at each other, eyes wide. She had never spoken to Rocky like that before.

"Really, if you just let us explain," Rocky pleaded. He tried to smile encouragingly.

"No! _Out_! And you had best believe I will be calling your mother about this!"

Rocky blanched. He started to reach out to touch Adam, who recoiled subconsciously from the touch. That made the brunette look even more trampled upon.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, fine, just…go," Adam replied, feeling ten sizes smaller. "I'll talk to you later."

"_OUT!_" Mrs. Park shouted.

Rocky passed by her with his head down. Adam heard the front door slam not but a moment later, which only made his stomach knot up worse. The other boy was probably just as irritated and frustrated as she was, but for entirely different reasons. This never would have happened at his house. Not with his mother.

Adam's mortification quickly turned into anger. How dare she yell at him like this?

"I'm an adult," Adam said suddenly. "I can make my own decisions. What I do in the privacy of my space is _my_ business, Mom."

"Not when you live in my house, it isn't, Adam. _Sit._"

She pointed at the couch. At first Adam found himself moving without question, but he soon stopped. He had been taught at an early age that disobeying his parents—his mother, especially—was the worst thing he could do, second only to shaming them. In one fell swoop he had managed to do both. He could only imagine what she was keeping inside of her.

"Adam, if you don't sit right now," she began, letting her threat linger.

"You can't talk to me like that anymore," Adam replied, although quietly at first. With more gusto, he said, "What I'm doing is not wrong."

"If it isn't wrong, Adam, then why didn't you say something to us?"

_Because I knew you would react like this!_ Adam thought, offering no verbal reply. Even though his mother was a good three inches shorter than him and far more petite, she held such authority in her stature and stance that he felt like a little kid again. The severity of the look in her eye seemed to dare him to offer an answer, which he knew she would tear to pieces.

"Because you _knew_ it was wrong," she said in his place. "You knew it was wrong, and you kept it hidden."

"It's not wrong!" he shouted. He was surprised by the sound of his own voice. Quieter, he said, "It's not wrong. Rocky and I are in love, and we—"

"In _love_? Adam! You're eighteen! You know _nothing_ about love! You don't even date!"

Her words felt like punches to the stomach. Despite his every attempt to become an adult, his mother impeded him each step of the way. Unless he did things her way, there was no proving that he was a rational, capable adult.

"What you two boys are doing is _wrong_," she reiterated. "Your father will be so ashamed, Adam. His only son, fooling around with boys. How could you do this to us?"

_How could you do this to us_?

There it was: the shame. Even though Adam felt so incredibly angry with her, he couldn't help but feel guilty on some level, knowing that what he had done had made his mother react so negatively. The idea of his father finding out made him even sicker. He loved his father, but the sudden realization that he would likely react similarly to his mother was terrifying.

Adam felt hot tears building up in the corners of his eyes—tears of frustration, disappointment, embarrassment.

And he hated himself for them.

"I didn't do it to shame you. I—"

His mother held up her hand. "No more. I don't care why you did it. All I know is that it's going to stop right now, if you know what's good for you."

Anger boiled inside him once more. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you deal with the consequences."

Adam reached up and quickly dragged his wrist across his eye. He wouldn't cry. No, he didn't want to give her that satisfaction—didn't want to give her the ammunition to say he was acting childishly. He was an adult. He stood beside his decisions.

"You're my mother," he told her acidly. "You're supposed to support me no matter what."

"And you're my _son_. You're supposed to come to me for anything. If you were having these thoughts before, I would have helped you. I would have—"

She began to cry. Adam's insides tore from the inherent guilt that came from making her do that. He quickly told himself it wasn't his fault, but it was. _He_ was the reason she was crying. _He_ was the reason she was so worked up.

"I need to be alone," she said. "Leave."

Adam blinked in surprise. What was she telling him to do? _Leave_?

"M-Mom, I—"

Her voice broke. "Adam, _go_."

He didn't need to be told again.

. . . . .

Rocky fidgeted worriedly with a piece of string he'd nicked from his sisters. They had been doing arts and crafts in the kitchen when he got home after the incident. He'd given everyone a distracted greeting prior to descending the stairs and holing himself up in his room, coming up only briefly for dinner before heading right back down.

_You had better believe I will be calling your mother about this!_

Though he wasn't so much worried about what his mother would say—she knew, after all—he _was_ worried about how Mrs. Park would react to finding out she had been aware for quite some time. Not only that, but he worried how his mother was going to respond to the discovery that they had not told Adam's mother as she'd suggested months ago.

Every time the phone rang over the course of the next three hours, Rocky's heart skipped a beat. Each time, however, it was somebody else—a friend of Marcos'; one of his dad's business partners; his aunt Sofia.

Each time Rocky started something to distract himself, he could only manage to focus on it for a few minutes before giving up completely. His nerves were shot and his attention-span dangerously short.

He was concerned about Adam. Rocky had only dealt with staying in the closet for _his_ sake, knowing how his parents would react. Of course, their fears had never been justified until the incident earlier, but it didn't take a genius to tell. Neither Adam's father nor his mother had ever given decent inclination to believe that they approved of homosexuality. Adam had told him time and time again that telling his parents would only incite trouble. Because he loved and cared for him, Rocky followed blindly.

If only he hadn't fallen asleep…

No, he thought. He couldn't blame himself. What he and Adam had done was not wrong. How his mother had reacted, however, was.

Where was Adam? Why hadn't he called?

Rocky stood up, cracking his knuckles. It took him a minute to realize he was doing it, and he promptly stopped.

Such a bad habit, Adam would always tell him. You're gonna give yourself arthritis when you're older.

Despite his worry, he smiled at the memory.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Rocky heard the doorbell upstairs. He felt his heart fall into his stomach. What kind of visitor showed up at nine at night?

He bounded up the stairs, stopping just shy of the entryway. His mother had gotten there first, pulling back the door to reveal Adam standing there. His eyes were red and puffy, and his skin flushed. He was obviously upset. Rocky wanted to reach forward and pull him into a hug, but he stopped himself—Marco, Lucy and Nora came over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hi, Mrs. DeSantos," Adam said, his voice raw. "I, um. Can I come in?"

Rocky could tell his mother knew something was wrong. "Of course, _mijo, _come in, come in."

She ushered Adam into the house and shut the door behind him. Maria shooed her other three children away, leaving just her, Rocky and now Rocky's father, Ricardo, who had just walked in from the study.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you all so late," Adam said. He tried to smile, but it just looked so pitiful. It hurt Rocky something fierce.

"M-Mom, Dad, can I—" Rocky began.

"Let's go into the study and talk, all right?" Maria suggested. She kept her arm around Adam, who understandably was leaning in to the embrace. To her younger children she said, "Stay in the living room!"

Rocky knew they wouldn't. They never listened. But right now, he didn't care. Adam was clearly distraught and needed attention. He went along with his mother, father and Adam into the small, rectangular study, shutting the door behind them. Maria guided Adam over to the loveseat placed beside the bookcase, taking the seat beside him. Without so much as a single word she brought him close and held him comfortingly.

"What happened?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair. Rocky couldn't help but notice the usually beautiful wavy strands were matted and knotted, as if he'd gotten into an argument with a brush.

"Um, just…just an argument, with my parents," Adam said. He was sniffing profusely. When he pulled away from Maria, Rocky saw that he was also crying. Such a rare sight made his throat constrict and his eyes burn.

Adam _never_ cried. _Never_. In the entire time he'd known his best friend, his _partner_, he'd only seen Adam cry once. That had been thanks to the bully that Rocky had eventually defended him against. After that point, Adam had said he would never let anybody make him cry again.

It frustrated Rocky to know that not only was that now broken, but that the person to do it had been his own parent.

"About what, dear?" Maria probed.

Adam didn't say anymore. Rocky couldn't blame him. It must have been traumatizing if it had made him this upset.

Naturally, his mother looked to him. Rocky blinked, feeling the knot in his throat tighten.

"Rocky, do you know what about?"

It didn't seem fair to his dad, Rocky thought, to beat around the bush any longer. He'd been there for Rocky through every mess in his life, always ready to lend a helping hand. In truth, he was feeling the guilt of months of secrecy now sitting upon his shoulders. He looked from his dad to his mom before sighing.

"She found out."

"Found out about what?" Ricardo asked.

Before his mother could say anything, Rocky turned to his dad and said, "About us, Dad. Adam and me. We're together."

Ricardo looked confused for a moment, but when it dawned on him, his eyes momentarily widened. Rocky felt a surge of adrenaline pump through him; why he had never told his dad upfront, he didn't know. All that mattered now was that it was out.

"Can't say I'm entirely surprised," Ricardo said. He scratched the side of his head. "You two have always been closer than most boys your age. Your mother had mentioned in passing that she might have thought something. Guess you were right, huh?" He looked at his wife and chuckled.

Maria simply smiled. She turned her attention back to Adam.

"She, um. She told me to leave," Adam admitted, wiping his nose with the hem of his sleeve. Maria shook her head and handed him a tissue from the nearby end table. After wiping his nose once more, Adam continued, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Shh, _mijo_, it's all right. You're always welcome here." Maria brushed her fingers over Adam's hair. "_Mi casa es tu casa_, remember? I told you that when you were a child. The only Spanish you should never forget!"

Adam gave a genuine smile, though it lasted only mere moments. "I know. Thank you."

Rocky couldn't help but wonder. "Did she say you needed to leave permanently?"

The Asian boy shook his head. "No. She didn't say. Just told me to go. So I left."

"Not what you should ever do to a child," Ricardo said, shaking his head. "We'll have to talk to Jinghee and Hochul about this."

"N-No!" Adam exclaimed suddenly. He turned red. "Please, don't. I need to talk to them first."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Please."

It was strange to hear Adam plead. Moreover, it was strange to see him so visibly distraught and to not be able to do anything about it. Rocky folded his arms tightly over his chest to keep himself composed. The more he thought about it, the angrier he grew with Adam's mother. How _could_ she?

Rocky looked at Adam. His mom had found them when she had gotten home, which was typically around the time they prepared dinner. If Adam left beforehand…

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes," Adam said. "I got something."

Rocky breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what Adam had eaten, or where, but he knew the other wouldn't lie to him about something like that.

"Why don't you go ahead and go with Rocky to his room?" Maria suggested, rubbing Adam's shoulder. "We'll get some blankets from the linen closet and you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Why can't he sleep in my room?" Rocky asked.

"We still have to explain this to your brother and sisters," Ricardo said. "Adam usually sleeps on the couch when he stays here, anyways. If he sleeps in your room, there will be a lot of questions."

Tempted though he was to start an argument on that, Rocky ceded. He nodded. At least his parents were being kind enough to let Adam stay after dropping such a bombshell. His father was handling it far better than he ever thought he would, which helped ease Rocky's discomfort. He promised himself that he would tell him more tomorrow, given that they had the weekend to spend together.

"We'll get everything figured out, Adam, don't you worry. In the meantime, go on, spend some time with Rocky. He'll cheer you up."

Maria moved Adam to stand, guiding him lightly into Rocky's embrace. Though it felt awkward to do it in front of his father, Rocky hugged Adam tightly and then started for the door. Unsurprisingly, as he turned the knob, he heard three distinct sets of feet thudding across the wooden floor as they escaped back into the living room.

Rocky ignored them.

"Come on, babe. Let's go downstairs."

They had some talking to do.

. . . . .

"Start from the beginning."

"The beginning? What, after you left?"

"Yeah, then."

Adam rubbed his eyebrows. The last thing he wanted to do was relive his argument with his mother, especially now that he'd gone and run to the DeSantoses to help him. His mother would probably take that as a slap to the face. How would she and Maria get along now? How was that friendship going to continue?

_God, so many things destroyed by one stupid move_, he thought.

Thankfully, Rocky was giving him space. Adam needed it right now. The two of them sat on opposite ends of the other's bed, legs crisscrossed. Aside from the hug earlier, Rocky had left Adam to his own accord.

"I told her I was an adult," he began. "She told me I wasn't. Said what I was doing was wrong, why did I hide it from her, so on…"

Her razor sharp voice entered his head, making his throat constrict. _If it wasn't wrong, why did you hide it from us?_

That led him to admitting the one thing that had cut through him like a hot knife through butter. He couldn't look at Rocky as he spoke. It was just too embarrassing.

"She…she said I shamed them."

"Oh, Adam…"

Rocky crawled across the bed and pulled Adam into his arms. Adam didn't fight it, though he made no move to curl up in the touch as he usually would. He felt dirty, felt wrong. The guilt and shame he had been conditioned to experience had tainted what he felt for Rocky, at least for the moment. Though the embrace was welcome, Adam did not dare reciprocate for fear that he might cause even more trouble.

Adam spoke, voice slightly muffled by Rocky's nightshirt. "Then she told me to go. So I left."

"That was hours ago, babe, wasn't it? Where did you go?"

"I got in my car and drove. Nowhere, really. Not at first."

Adam recalled zooming down the residential streets, dozens of thoughts bombarding his head. Was he homeless now? Was he parentless now? Would they ever forgive him? Could _he_ ever forgive them? Maybe he needed to take Desert Thunder for a ride. No, that would be abusing his powers. He was hungry. Where to eat? What about Rocky? What did this mean for them?

His fingers curled in the cotton fabric. "Went to a grocery store. I ate from their food bar with some money I found in my wallet."

Rocky's voice was soft, inquisitive. "Where did you go after that?"

"Drove around again. Thought of seeing Tanya, maybe Kat, but decided not to. When it got dark outside I realized I needed to find a place to stay, so…I drove here."

He sighed, closing his eyes. It worried him that he hadn't been able to tell from his mother's tone whether her order to leave was temporary or permanent. He told himself he would go back tomorrow morning, even if it meant trouble. His parents appreciated a lazy Saturday morning; however, if he didn't get there by ten, then they would be up and gone, running errands and doing their own thing. Not to mention he had work tomorrow afternoon at the amusement park.

"I'm going back tomorrow before work," Adam said. "I need to get my work clothes, anyway."

"You want me to come with you?" Rocky asked.

"No," he replied quickly. "No, this…it has to be me. I gotta figure out where we go from here."

"I can't believe she'd talk to you that way. Your own mother. God, how cruel." Rocky's tone hardened.

What felt worse was that he was beginning to have a hard time blaming his mother as time went by. The shame he would bring upon his parents…it would never end. His grandmother and grandfather would be mortified. No grandchildren. He could hear them now, cursing him in Korean for taking away the one thing that he knew would have redeemed him in their eyes.

He couldn't cry anymore, _wouldn't_ cry anymore, he told himself. His eyes were red, his throat sore. His body was exhausted. He needed to sleep.

"I can't believe this happened," he muttered miserably.

Rocky ran his fingers through Adam's matted hair, carefully untangling it in the process. "We're gonna figure it out. Don't worry."

Adam could only hope.


End file.
